Potion Gone Wrong (Or Right)
by digthewriter
Summary: Basically: The classic "brewing something in potions class that goes screwy, and whoops! gotta have sex RIGHT NOW"


_**Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.**_  
 _ **No offence is intended.**_

* * *

Harry loosens his tie and he can feel the sweat trickle from his neck down to his back. It's bloody hot in here. What did Hermione put in this cauldron, anyway? On top of that, she left the classroom with all of the other students leaving Harry alone to worry about it.

He best not lean over the cauldron, either. Who knows what would happen if a drop of his sweat falls into the mixture. He doesn't want to take the chance of screwing it up even more. He decides to just wait for Hermione to return, hoping that she will. She did walk out on him after they had a small argument.

Harry looks up from his task and takes in the room around him. Almost everyone is gone.  
Almost.  
Draco Malfoy is staring _right_ at him.

Harry sneers at Malfoy and returns his attention to the cauldron. Best not to look at the git and just concentrate on his work. Except, what if Malfoy knows what Harry did wrong. Maybe he'd help him.

 _Get real, Harry_. Malfoy doesn't help anyone but himself.

Before Harry knows what's happened, Malfoy is standing beside him. He's just a bit _too_ close to comfort and is staring at Harry's potion. He's scowling and then shakes his head as if Harry is the most exhausting thing ever.

 _Malfoy_ is the most exhausting thing ever.

Harry opens his mouth to say something and Malfoy places his finger on Harry's lips, silencing him.

Harry's been stunned silent by the little gesture and he wonders if Malfoy actually murmured a spell along with touching his skin. He can feel his face burning up as the heat from Malfoy's body is exhuming out. And it's bloody...it's bloody... _it's bloody brilliant._

Malfoy's eyes widen as Harry comes to his conclusion. It's as if he feels the same way.

If Harry doesn't get out of his robes right this minute, he'll explode.

Except, his hands aren't on his robes. They're on Malfoys. On top of that, Malfoy is undressing _him_. How did this happen, anyway? Why is Malfoy rushing to remove Harry's robes? Above everything else, why is Harry allowing him?

Harry almost cries in relief when he feels Malfoy's cold hands on his cock. Oh, it's bloody brilliant and how could the man's body be so damn hot and his hands be so cold?

It isn't long until Harry's erection is pressed against Malfoy's and they're all but rubbing each other raw. God, Harry wants more. He wants so much more than this and he doesn't know how to say it. Malfoy is moaning into his mouth and Harry doesn't even remember when they'd started kissing.

But. Kissing.  
Kissing. Malfoy.  
It's fucking fantastic.

Harry's hands wrap around Malfoy's body and he squeezes his arse and pulls him closer. It adds more friction to what they're already doing and if Malfoy's whimpers are anything to go by, Harry can tell that Malfoy approves.

It's hot. It's so hot in the classroom, the cauldron is boiling over, and Harry doesn't seem to care. He doesn't care if a professor will walk into the room or if the students return because he doesn't want to do anything else right now but be with Malfoy.

Malfoy. Whose mouth is sweet and tongue tastes like mint.

Malfoy. Whose hands are ice cold but the rest of him is burning like the hot lava that is spilling out of the bloody cauldron.

Then Harry is coming. He's coming and coming and Malfoy is right there with him. They finally collapse on the floor which is cool and a comfort on Harry's body. His legs are twined with Malfoy's, their shirts are all but shredded, and their trousers are bunched up by their ankles.

It takes Harry a minute to realise what has just happened. What he's doing, where he is, and who he's with. When the realisation dawns on Malfoy's face, he's nearly panicking. He hurries to get up and push Harry away, but Harry pushes him down on the ground.

"Wait," Harry says, finally, the first words he's said in what seems like forever. Harry grabs his wand to shut and lock the classroom door so no one can enter. Why hadn't he thought of this before he'd had sex with Malfoy, he doesn't know.

"There's no rush," he adds. Malfoy nods and lays back down on the cool floor. Harry can tell that the icy feeling of the concrete floor is just as much satisfying to Malfoy as it is to Harry.

Harry spells them clean before he settles himself next to Malfoy. The cauldron seems to have also stopped crackling and sputtering.

"We can't stay here forever," Malfoy says; his breath his warm against Harry's skin and the hair on the back of Harry's neck do a little dance. "I don't know—"

"I know," Harry says, sounding surprisingly calm. "I don't know, either. But here we are."

Malfoy makes a noncommittal sound and it's so faint that Harry isn't sure he'd actually heard it or if it's his imagination.

"Do you know what you were brewing?" Malfoy asks Harry after they've been silent for a while.

"Not really. I reckon it's not what I wanted to brew." Harry takes another minute before he asks, "do you?"

Harry can feel Malfoy shrug. His eyes are closed and his head is resting on Malfoy's chest. He doesn't want to move right now, even if it's to look into Malfoy's eyes. "I have a few ideas," Malfoy says.

"Ideas that can be discussed over dinner?" Harry asks before he can stop himself. He wants know about what has happened between them, and he wants it to happen again. But, he also needs to know that it's something real and not just some wonky magic some hissing cauldron created.

"Dinner?" Malfoy sounds uncertain.

Harry finally moves away and looks at Malfoy. "A trip to Hogsmeade this weekend," Harry says with a smile. "What do you say?"

Malfoy nods; he looks uncertain but he still nods. Perhaps he didn't expect Harry to want to continue after this. Whatever this was, and Harry has no idea. Except, Malfoy has some ideas and Harry wants to know all about them. Heck, he wants to know all about Malfoy.

They dress in silence and Harry steps away from the working station and the bloody potion that caused him to act so irrationally. Except, it also brought him closer to Malfoy so he's not terribly angry, either.

When did he become so indecisive?

Harry watches as Malfoy seizes his wand and then makes the cauldron and everything around it disappear. When he turns to look at Harry, Harry gives him a smile. "To make sure that the fumes don't affect anyone else," Malfoy says and Harry nods.

Malfoy is still looking at him confused. Maybe he's wondering if Harry will still want him now that the potion - that caused them to act out their carnal desires - has vanished and no traces are left.

 _Carnal desires_. Harry rolls his eyes at himself and finds himself to be the most exhausting thing ever. No wonder Malfoy always looks at him like that. He'd just fucked Malfoy and it was bloody brilliant. Now, all he wants to do is go back to his room with Malfoy and do it again.

Do it proper.  
Proper. With Lube. And actual fucking.  
Fucking. Malfoy.

Harry can feel himself getting hard again and his takes a deep breath. Malfoy moves away from him and returns to his working station to gather his stuff. Harry does the same. He puts all his things in his bag and then waits for Malfoy by the door.

When Malfoy approaches him, Harry slips his hand in Malfoy's and pulls him out the door.

* * *

 _END_

* * *

 _THANKS FOR READING  
_


End file.
